


Lessons

by fistingfestival



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up dipper, Human bill, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistingfestival/pseuds/fistingfestival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is awoken in a very surprising way, but Bill still doesn't understand the human body. Luckily, this human is more than happy to school his demon counterpart on certain things. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> In this, Dipper and Bill aren't enemies. In fact, you could even say they're kinda close? Close enough for feelings to begin to develop, even! Not that either of them would ever admit that... Nevertheless, this is pretty nsfw and there are handjobs so enjoy that.  
> Also, I wrote this on my phone so, if you see any mistakes, please feel free to tell me! Thank you.

Hands were beneath his shirt, running from his collarbones, dragging over his chest lightly and allowing for the gentle scrape of claws over his ribs, trailing down until those soft fingers drifted lightly over the expanse of his abdomen, undeterred by the interruption from his happy trail.

Dipper was squirming, groaning in his sleep and subconsciously arching himself into these touches. Goosebumps erupted over his tattooed and scarred skin, responding to those hands... those hands that were definitely causing another reaction from Dipper's body in a much more private area. Heat was pooling in his abdomen, beneath those caressing hands, and just below that, his dick had began to throb and grow.

With another groan, the brunette stirred further, eyelids fluttering until they finally cracked open. Immediately, Dipper's hands were up and rubbing at his face. A sort of wet dream? So lame. Sighing and resisting the urge to yawn, the young man removed his hands in favour of reaching down to inspect how far along he was with this arousal. 

But, he had no time. Instead of his own hands pulling at his boxers, Dipper felt another pair; the pair from his dream, to be exact. Attempting to jolt into a sitting position, the man yelped, ready to push his attacker away.

An echoing laughter filled the room and with a flash of blue flame, Dipper felt his shoulders being pushed and pinned down onto the mattress. He ceased his struggles, a lightbulb flickering on in his head at the sight of the familiar flames. No need to panic. While this wasn't exactly routine, the young man was used to weird wake up calls from this particular being. 

The blue flame died down, leaving Bill Cipher's hands completely unharmed. The dream demon was in his human form. Dropping his mouth open in surprise, Dipper gaped for a few dumb moments.

"What?" The dream demon grinned, "Surprised that your old pal Cipher managed to drag his meat sack out of the Mindscape again so soon, kid?"

Dipper finally collected himself, grunting, "To say the least."

Bill's laughter once again circled them as his hands began their descent from the humans shoulders, coming to rest on the centre of Dipper's clothed chest.

"How've you been, Pine Tree?" The demon purred, "Haven't seen you around the Mindscape much lately. Something keeping you busy?"

Ignoring the weak attempt to get him to spill any secrets, Dipper hummed, "If I'm not dreaming, can't you just make me dream?" The brunette raised his eyebrow, trying to seem entirely focused on the conversation - but with the way Bill was straddling him and oh man, those hands just kept roaming... his erection was only growing harder and the desperate attempts of trying to will it away to no avail were beginning to show in Dipper's expression.

"Sure I can, but I have more important things to do." Bill's smile stretched further and while the human's stomach was already fluttering with arousal, it still found the time to twist at the creepy sight of the demon's unnaturally large grin.

Dipper, a little breathlessly, mumbled, "Like what?"

The demon cackled, "Even when you're distracted by your human pleasure, you're still so concerned and curious about my affairs with Gravity Falls. Don't involve yourself, Pine Tree. You'll only end up dead; or worse." Unsure as to whether or not those words were a threat, Dipper decided to change the subject

"This..." The brunette wriggled his hips slightly, watching Bill readjust himself until they were both happy, "...isn't pleasure. This is discomfort."

"Discomfort?" The demon's uncovered eye practically flashed, "How so?"

Dipper could feel some blood was being spared in order to allow for his cheeks to flush, "Uh... My body is... excited, that's all. It was reacting to those touches before but without actually following through with anything, I'll just be aching until the, um... until my body gives up on waiting for pleasure." Was that accurate enough? Probably.

"Oh?" Bill mumbled, his weight lifting suddenly. Before he could actually move, though, Dipper's hands were on his hips and shoving him back down. The demon's attention immediately snapped back to the young mans face, a sort of buried fury visible in his expression. He didn't like being touched too abruptly. Dipper knew that for a fact. Slowly, the human released Bill's waist and held his hands up, palms out.

"Sorry... I just... You don't have to...?" This was all pretty damn confusing and Dipper didn't know what he wanted or what was even really happening. Bill had never shown interest in this sort of thing. Sure, he was fascinated by 'humans and their funny reactions to human things', like pain and emotions, but this? This was a whole new ballpark - and did Dipper really want to go here? To crack open this can of worms and have a demon touch his dick? No way, exposing himself like that was too dangerous. He had to endure and then get rid of the demon so he could-- "Ah!"

Bill's weight had settled back down on Dipper's stomach, hard. Those hands that had been stroking the humans body so softly were now at the back of the man's neck, curling into those brunette locks and yanking down hard. With his neck stretched and vulnerable, Dipper whined, body trembling with a mixture of sudden panic and arousal. The feeling of Bill dragging a single, sharp claw right down his jugular sent a flash of heat straight to Dipper's groin. His dick stirred impatiently, craving friction.

"B-Bill...

The demon hissed, "Shut up, meatbag. And don't touch me. Not without my permission or command. Ever." Dipper simply nodded, shifting and attempting to bring his head back down. His neck felt so out in the open. But, Bill only tightened his grip, eliciting a very quiet moan from the body beneath him.

"Good..." With an almost purr-like noise, the dream demon was at the brunette's neck, pressing chaste little kisses along the skin before biting down too hard and sucking feverishly. Dipper couldn't help but grind his hips up, searching for any sort of contact, his boxers still half pulled down and so, so close to exposing his throbbing erection. Guttural groans erupted from the human, his hands nervously finding Bill's waist again and clutching at the demon's ridiculously formal clothing.

"Ah-ah. What did I just say?"

With another whine, Dipper's fingers released the clothing and instead dropped to fist in the sheets, "S-Sorry.."

Ignoring the apology, Bill inspected Dipper's neck with a smirk, "Goodluck explaining that to your sister, Pine Tree."

Before the young man could complain, Bill was squirming down. His ass brushed over the humans crotch and oh god, Dipper's hips immediately rose in search of more friction. He bit his lip, watching Bill laugh at him before the demon scooted further off of the young man's body and instead situated himself between Dipper's legs.

A dark hand ghosted over the human's thigh, "Body hair is disgusting. Humans are disgusting." Dipper very nearly rolled his eyes, but didn't quite make it when that same hand trailed upwards and suddenly cupped his pulsing member

"Ah-- Bill-- Whoa..." The brunette shakily exhaled, entirely focused on watching the demon gently rub at the bulge beneath the boxers fabric before the demon decided they were a nuisance and yanked them away. Dipper grumbled at the rough treatment of his very sensitive member but Bill didn't notice; he was much too intrigued by the way Dipper's dick had more or less popped right out of the boxers as the waistband snapped back into place.

"Fascinating." The demon hummed, "But disgusting. Still disgusting."

Dipper didn't respond because finally, there was contact and he was ecstatic. Sloppy contact, but at least he was getting something. Bill had reached up and skimmed at the precum beading at the head of Dipper's erection, proceeding to wipe it down the shaft. He barely reacted when the member twitched excitedly. The human raised his eyebrows at that, almost impressed, until Bill attempted to actually begin stroking the length.

Holding back an awkward smile, Dipper mumbled, "Bill... Bill, you're... you gotta... Have you done this before?"

The demon glared, "Of course not!" He snapped, "But I've seen it done. By humans. For years and years, you insignificant mortal!"

"Seeing and doing are two totally different things." Dipper half sat up, one elbow propping him up while his other hand curled around Bill's in order to help steady the pumps. He started slow, but soon enough the demon was getting the hang of things and Dipper was able to let go in favour of holding himself up by leaning on both elbows.

"And... ah-- y-you gotta," The human panted, face flushing as Bill continued his ministrations, "make sure that you... keep collecting the, uh... the white stuff at the t-top... It'll make it easier f-for yo-- ah!" Biceps trembling, Dipper finally allowed himself to lay back on the bed, arms once again resting by his sides and beginning to fist in the sheets.

Bill blinked in surprised, his thumb once again swirling around the head of Dipper's erection. He received the same reaction from the human and with a grin, he decided he loved the sounds his Pine Tree was making and oh, how wonderful it was to see the kid coming apart at the seams just from a little petting.

Dipper was panting, moaning and trying so hard to speak up; to tell Bill what he wanted and what to do. But, it was useless. His mind was gone and the pressure building up in his stomach was so, so distracting. A hand pushed his shirt up and claws were dragged down his stomach, leaving behind a warm and almost itchy feeling. Bucking his hips up, Dipper moaned again, feeling Bill pressing kisses against his thighs before biting down hard enough to leaving bleeding marks.

The brunette didn't care though - with his eyes closed and head tipped back on the pillow, he was too far gone. And then his lower regions tensed. His toes curled and, unable to give a warning, Dipper finally came. 

His orgasm wracked his body and Bill figured he should just keep it up until the kid was done. Eventually, he gave up entirely and dropped the softening length. Looking down at his hand, his face twisting in displeasure at the sight of the white substance smeared along his skin.

Dipper was catching his breath and peering down at the demon situated between his legs. A small laugh escaped him and Bill's gaze snapped up, "What?"

"Thanks." The human mumbled, brushing his curling hair back from his forehead to expose his birthmark.

The demon shrugged, "Simply another weakness to add to the list."

"Hm?" Dipper raised his eyebrows, "Well... I don't know if you could count this as a weakness, per se..."

"It is a weakness. Humans are weak. Slaves to their emotions and their--"

The young man sat up, face-to-face with the demon, trying to ignore the mess on his lower regions that was definitely staining the sheets as well, "Alright. I get it. No more lectures on how inferior my species is."

Bill grumbled, holding his hand out to the brunette, "Clean this or I'll shorten your lifespan considerably."

"Your mere presence already does that. I'm going to have gray hair by the end of this week, if you keep showing up and demanding lessons on how to be a 'proper human'." The man stripped off his soiled shirt before wrapping the cleaner side around Bill's hand and wiping away his cum.

The demon smirked slightly, "You seemed to enjoy this lesson."

"Whatever." Dipper flushed, avoiding eye contact entirely.

Bill cackled, ignoring the way his laugh echoed around the room, as always. "I wonder what other tricks you can do, Pine Tree. Human bodies sure are full of surprises. I would love to find out."

Dipper didn't answer. He simply kicked his legs over the side of the bed, "I'm going for a shower. Get out of here before Mabel wakes up and wonders what you're doing in my room at..." He glanced at the clock, "five in the damn morning.

The demon shrugged, grinning at the young man, "As you wish, kid." And as Dipper blinked, he vanished into thin air, leaving behind the faint smell of fire. Fantastic.

Rolling his eyes, the brunette tugged on his dirty boxers properly and turned to strip his bedsheets. Gathering up his washing, the young man hissed in pain as the balled up garments touched his stomach.

Oh. Right. Bill had clawed the shit out of him. Yeah... His thigh was probably messed up, too... And his neck. He was going to have to really bundle up in all kinds of clothes to hide this from his sister. 

Distantly, he wondered whether or not this was a one-time sort of thing. Would Bill ask for more lessons on this so-called 'weakness'?

Gulping, Dipper shuffled out of his room, unable to decide whether he wanted that or not.


End file.
